


Shag, Marry, Kill

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Eggsy threw a birthday party. Harry got too drunk and they played 'shag, marry, kill.'Originally posted onTumblr. Fic request byanon.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 15





	Shag, Marry, Kill

Kingsman's resident wizard deserves all the good things in this world for everything he's been doing for the agency. And for his birthday, Eggsy organized a party for him and has asked you for help. You were tasked with the food since according to Eggsy, he's not posh and not a foodie unlike you, but for the drinks, Eggsy said he's got it all handled.

Everyone at Kingsman was of course invited. It felt kind of odd to see the staff and the agents in their casual attire.

It was a surprise party, Eggsy managed to persuade Merlin to "come over at his place for some drinks and board games" this weekend, and he also had to tell him that you guys would need "pairs of two to play, otherwise, the game night wouldn't happen."

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted in sync when Merlin arrived.

"Oh my!" Merlin clutched his chest. "Happy birthday, Merlin!" You went in to give the man a hug, Harry and Eggsy followed and gave him a hug, too.

The party was pretty casual, everyone was just eating, drinking, and mingling around. People were complimenting the food and they were asking you about it.

Merlin declaring a toast and saying his gratitude wrapped the party, some of the guests started to bid their goodnights. But little did you know, Eggsy has more plans. According to him, it's now the beginning of the after-party.

"It's still a bit early to call it a night, how 'bout we play some games?"

Eggsy started setting up the table for a game of flip the cup. He divided the remaining guests equally into two teams. It was intense. Everyone seems to manage to flip their cups after one try, only the ones who've already had too much to drink were the ones who struggled. An eruption of laughter and cheers filled the room.

Your team, with the guest of honor Merlin, won the first round. By the third and the last round, everyone's alcohol level had increased and seemed to be failing and laughing at their own failures, making the game harder than it really was. Your team managed to finish first, while the opposing team was left with two more cups. Apparently, some of your colleagues are not all stiff and posh, as was previously assumed. Well, the ones that stayed anyway. After the game, more people decided to head home.

"Now does anyone would like to play a round of beer pong?" Eggsy asked. "Eggsy why don't you play? I'll sit this one out." Eggsy has planned all of this and deserves to have fun as well. He took your suggestion and he paired off with Merlin. Merlin then encouraged his closest friend to play against them, to which Harry surprisingly agreed and chose Percival as his beer pong partner.

It was absolutely entertaining to watch these skilled marksmen play beer pong when they've already had a few drinks, though they're still somehow sharp with their aims. By the second round, they were getting really competitive and really drunk. You were secretly rooting for Harry and Percival to win against your best friend. And to your satisfaction, they did. It was refreshing to see your colleagues having this much fun. It was getting really late and more guests, including Percival, decided to call it a night. After a while, it was just you, Harry, Merlin, and of course, Eggsy who were left.

You were eating a slice of cake when Eggsy apparently has another game in mind. He asked, "Drunk Jenga?" to which you and Merlin replied "Nah" at the same time. Looks like Eggsy really did his research in throwing a party. Although this was more of a young adult type of party rather than a posh formal party. Eggsy then suggested, "Never Have I Ever."

You started off with an easy one such as _never have I ever got a tattoo._ Eggsy and Merlin were also saying casual statements such as _never have I ever given a fake name_ or _never have I ever had a speeding ticket._ Except for Harry, who were saying things like _never have I ever peed in the pool_ , or _never have I ever smoked weed_. It was only after a few more series of _never have I ever_ that the three of you started to realize just how drunk Harry Hart is.

The game slowly turned from finding out each other's little secrets to finding out Harry's secrets, or things he wouldn't normally share when sober. Whether he drinks or he doesn't, one of you asks him further about it. Harry was very obliging and he answers each question to the best of his abilities. Fortunately, he's still able to form coherent sentences. It went on and on, and Harry had no clue what the three of you were up to. At some point, you started to feel sleepy, and the four of you eventually ran out of things to say.

It was past midnight. You're sprawled on the sofa. Harry was sitting on your right, Merlin's on the couch, and Eggsy was sitting on the floor. "Okay, okay, here's the last thing we'll play. We'll take turns, amongst the three of us, excluding yourself of course. Name who'd you shag, marry, and kill." Eggsy looks around the group to see if you understood him. "I'll start," Eggsy said. "Bruv, I'd marry you, shag Harry, and kill Merlin. No hard feelings, Merlin."

"Aye, I'd also marry (Y/N). I'm afraid to say I'd rather kill my best friend than shag him, which leaves you Eggsy." Merlin said. "You'd shag me, eh?" Eggsy playfully winked at Merlin and everyone laughed. "How 'bout you, (Y/N)?"

"Sorry Eggs, I'm with Merlin on this one, I'd have to kill you. I'd shag Merlin, and I'll marry Harry. Not just because it rhymes." That earned a chuckle from the group.

"How about you Harry, who'd you shag, marry and kill?" Merlin asked him.

"Merlin, it's mutual, I'd have to kill you too. Your genius can be a great threat to this world. And I'd shag (Y/N), and also marry (Y/N)." Harry said.

Hearing that seemed to snap you out of your sleepiness and drunkenness. Harry just drunkenly confirmed Merlin's suspicions. "Bruv, that's not how the game works, you —" Eggsy stopped when he realized what just happened.

When Harry drank to _never have I ever fallen in love_ , you just chalked it up with him being drunk. Since Harry has once admitted that he has never experienced companionship, you simply assumed the man hadn't also experienced falling in love with someone.

And now you realize Harry's kind and subtle sweet gestures towards you wasn't a figment of your imagination just because you adore the man.

The silence was interrupted by Merlin, "Eggsy, I think we should start cleaning up." Leaving you with Harry to talk about what happened.

The two of you sat in silence. Unsure where to start.

"I like you, (Y/N), very much." Harry had too much liquid courage and he started to admit his feelings. "I know you might think I'm sad and old, and that's gross. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, being close to you, seeing you almost every day, I was feeling these inner stirrings whenever you're near, whenever you laugh, whenever you smile. You're amazing, you're smart. You're someone I never thought I'd need... you're all I want... and I, I... I just..." He trailed off.

"And you're a cute blabbering mess, Harry. I'd kiss you right now if you weren't so drunk." You replied

"You?... You would?" Harry wasn't sure if he heard you right. You took his hand and assured him, "yes, I would kiss you." Harry started leaning into you slowly, you saw him close his eyes and then he fell asleep. You laughed a hearty laugh and it was heard all over Eggsy's flat.

"Well, someone's having fun." You heard Eggsy shout from across the hall. "Man down!" And you continued laughing. You let Harry sleep while you helped them clean up the place.

Once finished, you tried to wake Harry up. It took a few attempts before he started to stir. "Come on Harry, I'll take you home." He groggily responded with "really?" "Yes, you silly, you need to go home."

Merlin offered to help you, seeing as how Harry is taller than you and drunk. It wouldn't be easy to put him in a cab or take him upstairs to his room.

"Bruv, don't take advantage of Harry while he's drunk." Eggsy jokingly told you before you left.

Once you and Merlin managed to put drunk Harry in bed, he said thank you and "(Y/N) please don't leave." You squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I won't."

"Thank you, Merlin, guess I'll just crash on his couch." "Thanks to you too, (Y/N), the food was amazing. And don't tell Eggsy, I kinda knew. He wasn't very discreet with his plans." "Yeah, I had a feeling. Let's not break his heart." Merlin chuckled. "Thanks again, and good night."

You took the liberty of raiding Harry's closet for some pajamas and a blanket and found a notepad by his desk.

"Harry,

As promised, I didn't leave. I'm downstairs if you need me. I also took the liberty of raiding your closet for something to wear. And I would also be raiding your pantry for breakfast, or I may have already done so by the time you're reading this.

P.S. I like you too, very much.

\- (Y/N) "


End file.
